


Life with Ease

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established couple, Journal writing, M/M, Prompt-easy, Romance, Sentinel Thursday Challenge 463
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is writing in his journal about how easy it is to love one Jim Ellison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Ease

Title: Life with Ease  
Author: Patt  
Challenge # 463: Easy: Sentinel Thursday  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: None, really.   
Word Count: 182  
Summary: Blair is writing in his journal about how easy it is to love one Jim Ellison. 

 

Journal Entry: November 28th

Connor asked me at work today if I wasn’t tired of how hard Jim made my life sometimes. I looked at her like she had lost her marbles. Life with Jim is as easy as can be. Most of that is due to the fact that I can tune him out like no man’s business. I have selective hearing. But my love for him is never selective. I love him full out and there is never any doubt in my mind. He’s easy to look at. He’s easy to listen to with that beautiful voice of his. He’s just basically easy to love. I told Connor that and she smiled and said that I was gone over my man. And I thought to myself, DUH??? And this is a news flash? Connor is really sweet and a good friend, but she’s a doofus sometimes. As I walked away from her that morning, I saw the love of my life and was reminded again of just how easy he is to love. She’s right. I’m gone over my man. 

The end


End file.
